Internet publishers are constantly looking for new ways to drive traffic to their websites where they host various types of interesting content. Once viewers have navigated to a publisher's website, the challenge then becomes how to keep the visitor on the website where they might make a purchase, click on an advertisement, or otherwise help to underwrite the expense of the website. This becomes especially difficult when the publisher's content includes hyperlinks that a visitor may click through without returning from. There is therefore a need for a technique to deliver to the visitor information related to the target page without the visitor leaving the publisher's website. There is also a need for a technique with which to monetize the delivery of this information without imposing a financially burden on the publisher.